<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fox Crying Wolf by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729739">Fox Crying Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry. this is graphic and if you haven't read the tags please read them. I do not condone this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fox Crying Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story because I love reading dark shit and think there's not enough out there.  if you don't like it? tough shit. if you are ever in a situation like Lila is in please to https://www.rainn.org/ or call 800.656.4673</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila was corned in a dark alleyway and could only try to scream as they grabbed her face and forced her down, ripping her clothes off. She could feel him moving inside her. She cried and fought uselessly. This is what she got tried to be nice to Gabriel fukin agreste.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Coming to school after that was a… terrorizing experience...everyone hated her... Her lies had been discovered...her reputation destroyed...who would listen to a fox in sheep’s clothing crying wolf?...so she stayed silent... and Gabriel stayed a free man…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do NOT condone and will ever condone rape. it is a serious crime and even if it wasn't one it is still incredibly wrong and fuked up. if you are ever in a situation like Lila is in this story, tell someone.  don't listen to her or her actions. </p>
<p>here's the national RAINN (Rape, Abuse &amp; Incest National Network)  website if anyone needs it. </p>
<p>https://www.rainn.org/</p>
<p>or call</p>
<p>800.656.4673</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>